Dishwashers generally include a tub which defines the washing chamber, and a door pivotal between open and closed positions. A pump is installed in the bottom of the tub and normally extends through a hole in the bottom of the tub, with a sealing ring extending around the edge or annulus of the hole between the pump and the tub. Other components of the dishwasher are positioned in the dishwasher cabinet, beneath the tub. Mounting of these components raises certain concerns.
For example, dishwashers typically include a thermostat to sense the temperature of the tub in the event the heater does not turn off. The thermostat is wired in series with the heater and breaks the circuit in the event of over temperature. It is important that the thermostat engage the tub in a flush or flat orientation for proper functioning of the thermostat. Typically, the thermostat is rigidly mounted to the tub with a bracket assembly. However, such rigid construction may lead to problems with insufficient contact between the thermostat and the tub. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mounting bracket and method for mounting the thermostat which assures flush engagement of the thermostat with the tub, both at the time of installation and throughout the life of the dishwasher.
Wire harnesses extending from the control panel of the dishwasher to the main pump and other electronically powered components also reside beneath the tub in the dishwasher cabinet. In dishwashers having a plastic tub, the wire harness is often routed along the bottom of the tub through holes in flanges on the tub bottom, to prevent dangling wires form being caught during production assembly or installation in the home, or service work. However, such molded flanges are not possible in a dishwasher having a stainless steel tub.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a bracket which can be quickly and easily mounted on the annulus of the tub for supporting various lightweight components of the dishwasher.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a bracket which clips onto the tub annulus without the use of additional fasteners.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is an improved thermostat bracket for mounting a thermostat to a dishwasher tub.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a thermostat bracket which pivotally mounts the thermostat to the tub so as to assure flush contact between the thermostat and the tub.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher thermostat bracket which is resilient and flexible so as to apply a force to the thermostat to maintain contact between the thermostat and the dishwasher tub.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of mounting the thermostat to the dishwasher tub to assure flush engagement between the thermostat and the tub.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of clipping a thermostat to a dishwasher tub using a bracket without additional fasteners.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of installing a thermostat bracket assembly to a dishwasher tub before the pump is installed in the tub.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of clipping a bracket to the tub annulus for holding lightweight components without the use of other fasteners.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of installing a thermostat and bracket assembly to the pump seal ring on a dishwasher tub.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a bracket which mounts onto the tub annulus for holding a wire harness.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.